Twin Sky
by 27rayne
Summary: "Mother'll travel abroad with Father." "WHAT? What about us?" "Well, she said she'll hire a caretaker." "Chaos." 2772. Yaoi. Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC at later chapter. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**A/N****:**I'm very very very sorry! This story was named Careless, but I suddenly had a new twist on the plot and it wouldn't leave my mind no matter how much I tried! I tried to type the next chapter, I really tried, but I kept reminded of the new plot and... I change the story. This chapter is more or less the same as before, but I changed Tsuna and Natsu's personality to be more... EXTREME! Please review and tell me you forgive me! Please!

Chapter 1

"...morning."

"Good morning, Tsu-chan!"

"Morning Tsuna." Natsu replied to his brother's greeting. As usual, his brother's chocolate brown eyes were half lidded, as if he was so tired he can't even open his eyes properly. The slouch and the big yawn he made didn't help to change his lazy impressions. Only his spiky hair stood straight to show his vibrant uniqueness. All in all, he looked like he would topple over at anytime. Natsu secretly hoped Tsuna would be more attentive to his surroundings if the day had gone later, but he knew it was futile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He heard his brother asked as he grabbed a toast. Natsu finished his before answering, "I tried, but you wouldn't budge over at all."

"Mou, Tsu-chan! If you didn't stay up late last night, you wouldn't have a problem in waking up!" Nana pouted from her spot the kitchen.

Natsu wished it was the case. It would be so easy to make his brother wake up then. But Tsuna can sleep for forty eight hours without waking up and Natsu still would have the same trouble in waking his twin up.

.

"I'm not late!" Natsu shouted out when he and Tsuna arrived inside the school. Fortunately, they were all inside before a certain prefect appeared.

Natsu breathed heavily. They had run all the way from their home to the school, any human would be drained. Although not all of them would look like the both of them.

Natsu, with his natural blonde and orange eyes looked like an angel. His uniform, wet from his sweat, was plastered to his body, showing his slender build with a bit of muscle. His spiky hair wasn't bothered by all the work at all. The uniform he wore can't be said the same though. The upper button was undone. He was running his hand through his hair; at that moment, he looked like an angel, a very wet angel.

On the other hand, the other twin with his equal spiky brown hair was still slouching as usual, his hands in his pocket. His eyes were closed, covering his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. His slim figure, while more or less looked the same as his brother, looked more fragile (while Natsu's body was a bit tan), showing the lack of time he had spent outdoor. The weird thing was his uniform wasn't covered with sweat like his brother, although there were some spot of sweat.

"Well, let's get inside before the bell ring…" Tsuna said, not responding to Natsu's exclamation. Natsu didn't react to this, knowing his brother just didn't want to face their chairman reprimand if they turned out to be really late. Out there, there weren't any other student beside the two of them .

"Okay…"

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted the chairman cheerfully; ignoring the glare the prefect sent his way.

"Hn." The prefect replied; even though it wasn't a reply at all…

Natsu just smiled at Hibari. He walked towards the school with his brother then, their pace a bit faster than before. If Hibari was already there, the bell will ring soon. They wouldn't want to be anywhere outside the classroom when that happened.

"Why did you greet him? He won't say anything to you except for his threat." He asked his brother, curious of the answer. Every day, even when he didn't meet Hibari at the morning, Tsuna always searched for him to greet the raven.

"Well, maybe if I became a little closer to him than any other student, he will let me break a few small rules…" Tsuna replied cheekily, although he didn't look any different from usual. You must watch his tone closely to realize it.

"Hmph," the younger twin scoffed. "I don't greet him like that, but I am more close to him than you, Tsuna." Truth be told, Natsu had got into trouble with Hibari too many times he didn't even bother to remember what he did. But, opposite to the scorn he expected from the chairman, he got to be a close acquaintance with him, something Tsuna looked like he wanted.

"I know…"

They didn't talk anymore, entering their classroom as the bell rang. Instantly, they were ambushed by their classmate. Well, more like Natsu was ambushed by their classmate. Tsuna slipped by them and approached his two friends, the corner of his mouth turning up a little, indicating he was smiling.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun."

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically. Gokudera was Tsuna's first friend. They met in elementary school, where Gokudera was bullied by a few boys because of his foreigner looks and... well, his heritage. Tsuna didn't feel natural thinking about Gokudera's family flaw. The boys were calling Gokudera bad names, throwing him rocks.

Gokudera didn't react at all at that time. Before he would oppose them, but, after so many times hearing the same insult, Gokudera started to think the same way. If Tsuna didn't show up that time to defend him, Gokudera didn't know what he will be right now.

That time, the bullies tried to strike the rocks at Tsuna, trying to make him back off. Gokudera stood still at the side, still believing he was worthless, nobody would stay by his side after they hear the insult the bullies threw his way. But Tsuna defied his expectation. He continued to believe in Gokudera, believing he wasn't the same as his parents. The boys tried to fight him ten times, but Tsuna stayed still, his eyes was burning Gokudera's mind, encouraging him to stand up by himself, to defend himself. By the tenth times, when the weird boy with spiky brown hair still looked at him with the same determination, Gokudera began to believe that he had some worth, still held some meaning. He swore then to himself. If he didn't want to live for himself, then at least he would for this boy.

For Tsuna it was unbelievable. There was a boy who looked so strong, kneeling at the road with tears in his eyes. He was curling into himself, trying to hide from the pain. He couldn't sit still and let the bullies and the boy like that, so he acted. He can't save the boy from himself, so he tried to encourage the silver haired boy's will. He was so satisfied when the boy started to fight back the bullies, even though he didn't expect the dynamites the boy got out from… his body! Well, he didn't regret his act even once though. Gokudera proved to be a very loyal and dedicated… friend.

"Morning, Tsuna." Tsuna's eyes moved to the smiling boy at his side, Takeshi Yamamoto. The baseball player beamed when he got Tsuna's attention. He was Tsuna's second friend. He-

"You baseball freak! Greet Tenth with the respect he deserved properly!" Gokudera said heatedly to Yamamoto, breaking Tsuna's trail of thought.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. Don't be so uptight. Have you finished the math homework?" Yamamoto changed the topic briefly. It was a good choice, considering they would bicker about it all day if allowed.

"Of course! As Tenth's right hand man I must be the best at everything! Not better that Tenth though…"

"I think I didn't do it." Tsuna said after he searched his mind.

"Well, I think I have never seen you do your homework" A certain voice joined their conversation smoothly. The three of them looked toward the source. Natsu sat in front of Tsuna's desk, his expression annoyed.

"Ah, Natsu-san, you escaped your fans?" Yamamoto gestured to the students around them, all of them sitting on their respected chair.

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "In case all of you hadn't noticed, the teacher has entered the class."

"Sawada! Yamamoto! Gokudera! What are you doing? Open the book at page 42!"

All of them scrambled to get their book save for Tsuna. The teacher didn't notice it and started to explain the lesson for that morning.

While all of them concentrated on their teacher's speech, a particular brunet closed his eyes and put his head over his arms on the desk, starting to fall asleep as the teacher drone on.

This was a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning :**This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC at later chapter. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**A/N :**This story was named 'Careless'. Due to some circumstances, I changed the title and a little bit of the plot. So, you should read the first chapter again. Forgive me! Review to tell me your opinion!

Chapter 2

Natsu and Tsuna waved to Yamamoto and Gokudera. They had arrived in their home, but something seemed off with it, Natsu thought. But he entered the house nevertheless with his brother. Right after he closed the front door and locked it, he heard his brother spoke up.

"Natsu, come here."

The unmistakable order in his brother's tone made Natsu gulped in anticipation, his mind racing to analyze what his brother wanted. When he finally arrived at the other teen's side, the later grabbed his collar, making him raising his head to ask what exactly was wrong. He looked into the Tsuna's brown eyes and at last realized the emotion swimming in the older twin's eyes; lust.

His mouth suddenly felt really dry. He couldn't think. It has been too long since the last time his brother giving him that gaze that he couldn't think, couldn't refuse, couldn't do anything than closing his eyes and bared his neck slowly, giving his consent, even if it looked hesitant.

Instantly after he recognized the permission, the other twin connected their lips. The feeling of their lips together made Natsu shiver in delight. He didn't notice how much he missed those lips on him before he experienced it again. Oh yes, he knew he wanted to do it again, but he didn't, never give himself enough time to think about it. He had been so busy with his friends and-

Tsuna licked his bottom lips, promptly stopping his train of thoughts. He tentatively opened his mouth, aware of what would happen after this, oh yes, right in the middle of the hallway, they would-

THE HALLWAY?

He tried to separate their mouth, tried to say, "Tsuna, we are in the middle of the hallway, what if our mother see us? Let's continue this in our room," but it was no use. All he had succeeded to do was forced out a brief "No…" before Tsuna continued his kiss with an even greater intensity, making him forgot everything except of the kiss.

When the need for the air became too much to be ignored, Tsuna withdrew and instead attacked his neck, sucking, nipping, and biting lightly, marking him feverishly.

Natsu himself, after taking a few needed deep breaths, was touching the other teen's body vigorously. He travelled from the top of Tsuna's head, touching the soft silky hair eagerly. He always envied the older twin's hair, but he couldn't feel more pleased that it was his hard work that made the hair. Tsuna would just sit on his bed while he brushed it thoroughly. If he didn't do that, the other teen's hair wouldn't become this smooth. He had tried to do the same to his own hair, but he supposed his hair had taken after Iemitsu's, even if the color had taken after unknown person.

It seemed like Tsuna had noticed him daydreaming when he was taking care of his- wait, is that his top? He looked at some point behind Tsuna, but he soon was distracted again by Tsuna's action, for which he had increased the vigorous attack on his mouth.

"Aaah!" Natsu moaned out. A hand was twisting his nipple hard; he could feel the pleasure running up his spine, making him arched his back. At the exact moment, Tsuna grounded his groin with him, pushing him over the edge.

"Ngghhh…"

He opened his mouth, but another hand was already there, preventing him from shouting. His brother grounded harder, and he could feel the other coming too.

After a few second of bliss, he could feel he was back on the earth, his body spent. Only the hand on his back prevented him from collapsing into a hopeless heap on the floor. He gave himself a few more moment to organize himself before he opened his eyes slowly, and the he looked around, realizing just where he had had a … time together with his twin.

"Tsuna! We aren't in our room!" his voice was high, bordering on hysteric. But it was understandable, as their mother didn't know about their relationship and he wouldn't let her know. At least, not yet, he wasn't ready for it.

"It's okay Natsu." The calm state in which his brother was in made him angered him further. How could it be okay? They needed to clean all the mess before she came out and greeted them. Only… there wasn't really mess. They had come in their pants so they only needed to wash it without being seen by their mother. And then, if all the noise hadn't attracted Nana, the only possible reason was she was outside, but why didn't Tsuna just say so?

Tsuna must have seen the question in his eyes because Natsu was cut off when he wanted to ask them.

"I'll explain later. We should sort out everything first."

"But, Mother…" He said skeptically. Usually they would wash everything in the middle of the night so there wouldn't be any question since Nana wouldn't see them.

"She wouldn't be back soon. We should have enough time to clean up." Tsuna spoke reassuringly.

Natsu thought it all over before he decided. "Okay, clean up first."

.

They sat in the kitchen, before the dining table.

His brother sat up straight, his eyes burning after he heard his short answers. He didn't answer his entire question but one, so he could imagine his brother's hand below the dining table fisted, trying to stop himself from punching his older brother for a stupid answer.

"So, let me see. Mother is out, so you took the chance to molest me at the hallway?" The stressed voice made him want to smile, but he quickly restrained the action. His twin wouldn't like to see him enjoying the other's incredulous expression.

"It's not molesting if you like it." His tone was light, teasing the younger twin.

"I said no! You just ignored me." The blush appearing on Natsu's face was endearing.

"You're so cute. Just say you like it."

"I'm not- Don't change the subject! What else you didn't tell me? Why did you prevent me from shouting if Mother isn't here?"

"Oh, I see. You want all the neighbors to know we are pleasuring each other?"

The flustered sound his brother made and the redness on the other's whole face destroyed his control of keeping a straight face. He laughed.

.

The rich sound Tsuna's laughter made always fascinated him, especially because of the fact it was not often happened, much less the time Natsu got to see it. Just like this moment, no matter how mad he was before, after witnessing the way Tsuna's face changed in front of him, he was transfixed. He looked so handsome, carefree, the way Tsuna's face radiating happiness when before it was flat, even though it wasn't as flat when they weren't alone-

"Hey, do you hear me?"

The hand waving in front of him pulled him back to the world of living.

"Sorry, what did you say, Tsuna?"

"Well, you asked for some further explanation. Mother said this morning she'll get out, but she'll be back."

The other twin pursed his mouth, certainly didn't know just how adorable he looked right now. He opened his mouth to tell his brother, but Natsu beat him up to it, no doubt knew he was about to say something embarrassing. Well, embarrassing for Natsu, not for him.

"When?"

.

Tsuna didn't immediately answer his question. He looked thoughtful, too thoughtful for thinking how to answer a single word question. Of course, what came out of his mouth wasn't the answer he expected.

"Mother said Father resigned from his job and will start travelling abroad."

"What? He won't come home?" It wasn't like he would be disappointed if he didn't come home, but to see Mother's devastated look and the effort she put to masked it…

The older twin took a deep breath, a bad sign. He won't do it usually, claiming it was a hard work to do when the action will give him neither more oxygen nor the energy than breathing normally. But it was a habitual action for human to take when they were preparing themselves, even if Tsuna had trained himself not to do it. So for him to took a deep breath was a bad sign, a very bad sign.

"She said she'll travel abroad with Father."

"WHAT?" he could feel his eyes widened, showing his surprise. Not that Tsuna needed it to know he was shocked, Natsu thought bitterly. Tsuna had always had that talent, predicting what he would feel accurately. But honestly, what was Tsuna thinking, hiding all of this from him?

.

Even though he knew it wasn't needed, he still repeated the fact that must be filling his brother's mind.

"Mother'll travel abroad with Father."

"What about us?" Natsu sounded spiteful. Tsuna was taken aback. Natsu never used that tone with him, and he could hear it within his words. It was directed toward neither Nana nor Iemitsu, but him.

"Well, she said she'll hire a caretaker." He said carefully. He recognized this as a dangerous area. He didn't know why Natsu was mad at him. He needed to know it before treading further.

"And she is out for…?"

"I think she is meeting our would-be-caretaker. I don't know where or how she got to meet one so fast. She should be back soon."

Tsuna watched as tension slowly loosened up from his brother's body. Not all of them were gone, but some of them definitely were. He could feel his brain reeling, trying to figure out what had happened.

Aha! He got it! He-

Tsuna tensed up, his hyper intuition sensing somebody nearby, inside the house. What on earth-?

"Na-"

"Chaos."

Both of the twins' head snapped toward the intruder. Somebody was standing beside the dining table. They had no time to react, not even any time to stand up, and then-

"My name is Reborn, and I'm your caretaker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest at later chapter. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW!

**A/N : **Mmmm… I didn't think there will be so many protest against seme!Tsuna. I myself like either seme!Tsuna or uke!Tsuna, even though it's leaning toward seme!Tsuna… Well, I had already decided, so please bear it! I had added it in the warning now, so I hope there won't be any mistake in the future!

This story was named 'Careless' before, and due to some circumstances, I rewritten it and changed the plot. If you hadn't read the new first chapter, please read it. There will be big differences between the former personality and the new one!

Thank you for the review! (I always forget whether I had reply to it or not, so here is the reply for all!)

_**Aki Sou : **_I don't know you'll be so surprised! I thought I had written 2772 at the summary and everybody will understand… Although before I had thought it could be a 7227 too…

_**Final Syai Lunar Generation**__**: **_Even though you don't really like seme!Tsuna, thank you for the support! I didn't think there will be anybody who'll continue reading something they don't really like… Well, if you're reading for the plot, I don't think there will be many lime or lemon for now (I don't know the differences, sorry), since Reborn has come and they will be focused in hiding their relationship… ^o^ But who knows what will happen, eh?

_**Uhm. WHAT : **_Really? I thought Tsuna is 27 because 2 is Two and it can be heard as 'Tsu', and 7 because the Japanese of it is nana and you can take only 'na'… I thought if I make the name 'Natsu', I can use the same theory, but spin it a bit… Well, thank you for the explanation, but I will continue with my conclusion! But I insert Tsuna X OC in the warning if it will satisfy you…? Do I need to put it in the summary too?

_**Ayz283 : **_Thank you very much! I was so worried there won't be any who like the new plot…

"I'm Reborn, your caretaker."

The words were ringing in Natsu's ears. What? Reborn? A caretaker? _Their_ caretaker? Was this some sick joke made by Iemitsu?

Natsu took a glance at his and Tsuna's caretaker. He was tall, taller than he and Tsuna. He was wearing a black suit, something that's very seldom seen. On his head sat a fedora with yellow line. His hair was black and spiky, it's a bit curly on the side. The skin on his hand was tan but he couldn't see his face, which was covered by the fedora, but he could see a smirk gracing the man's lips.

"Oi, old man, stop acting cool and tell us what you're doing here."

Natsu sweat dropped. It was Tsuna who talked, and he looked annoyed. At least annoyed toward people who didn't know him as well as Natsu did. The brunet had trained himself since he was little to show only the 'cool' expression he had, like annoyed, bored, raising one eyebrow in question, raising the other eyebrow to give skeptical expression, narrowed his eye to- well, it didn't really matter. But right now he recognized Tsuna to be cautious toward the man introducing himself to be Reborn.

Natsu thought he had heard the name Reborn somewhere before, but he couldn't be sure. But at the alarmed look Tsuna had in his eyes when he heard the name, it must mean something, right? Now if he could remember just where he heard about Reborn…

.

Reborn reached toward a seat and sat on it. He gave a distance between the chair and the table, not too far as to give indication he didn't trust them, but not too close as to give him space to stand up immediately should the need arise.

He ignored the words the brunet- obviously the older brother, if what the report said was true- said and instead focused on their reactions.

The blond twin- the younger and more cheerful one, according to the report- had questioning eyes. At first he radiated an aura of disbelief, but the Reborn could practically see the brat's brain rotating and thinking, remembering, reminiscing, and Reborn came to the conclusion he didn't recognize him, but knew he should know about him. Maybe it was Iemitsu's work? Saying something about him, or in other words, grumbling and complaining loudly?

But the brunet almost didn't act at all in response. He had seen the brunet's eyes on him, but it was flat, emotionless. No, he could see an artificial bored feeling forced in there. The brunet was good, but not good enough to place a very real looking feeling in it. A professional like Reborn may not be so interested to learn it himself, but he was familiar enough with them to make out the boy was experienced enough to make him believe it at first glance. Maybe a little training was needed.

NO! Reborn shook his head mentally. He couldn't get into the Spartan Trainer mode right now. He needed to establish their skills first before he did anything else. After all, he was the best hit man in the world, so he couldn't believe a report without confirming it, even though it was a report made by the target's father.

Carry on with the analysis; the both of them had the same sort of reflex when they noticed somebody got inside, the first thing they did was tensing, and even though the older one was hiding it well, their reaction was something only a fighter should have. A civilian will be shocked, and sometimes they tensed, but usually they weren't preparing themselves for an attack. The older twin had a loose stance, but he was all ready to fight. The younger twin was expected because he was in a kendo club, but he thought the older was a useless and non athletic person?

Reborn could feel an evil smirk forming on his face. Well, he could just test their ability later, right?

.

Tsuna fought down a slight shiver from seeing the smirk on Reborn's lips, for he couldn't afford to show any weakness in front of this man, not even one. Of course, the last thing he expected to show up as his and Natsu's caretaker would be this man, but who was him to complain? Even though he heard this man was a complete evil of a teacher toward the heir of Cavallone Family, the heir now was quite… tough because of his training.

He would like to have a taste of this man's power, and the possibility that Natsu could be more proficient in protecting himself was an appealing offer. Of course, he wouldn't forgive this man if Natsu was harmed unnecessarily.

He couldn't restrain the glint that appeared in his eyes. This would be very interesting…

**A/N : **Well, this is it! Aren't you happy I updated faster? Don't hope for the same thing for happening quite of though…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest at later chapter. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**A/N : **This story was named 'Careless' before, and due to some circumstances, I rewritten it and changed the plot. If you hadn't read the new first chapter, please read it. There will be big differences between the former personality and the new one!

Chapter 4

"Ummm… Reborn-san? Are you sure you want to be our caretaker?" Natsu spoke up hesitantly.

Said man glanced at him briefly before looked at a green chameleon (Natsu's eyes widened, green chameleon? And when did it come there?) which was resting on his shoulder.

The chameleon morphed into a green gun.

Natsu couldn't even look at Tsuna to see his reaction. He was too busy staring at the thing that was now held by Reborn.

What in the world…?

His eyes widened even more if it was possible. He remembered now! Reborn, a guy that looked like a baby, a famous hit man! He didn't remember because the photo Tsuna made him look consisted of a baby in a suit with fedora, the same as the man in front of him was wearing, but he was a baby! And he looked at it just a year ago; a baby can't grow that much in a year, right?

He gave a wary look at the man. Was he really Reborn?

.

Reborn tipped off his fedora. "I was asked by Timoteo to train you as to become a mafia boss." He said, ignoring the question the blond twin asked. As if he would answer a question that was asking his competence! Of course he was sure, why else would he be here?

"Mafia boss?" He heard the older brother repeated after him softly.

Reborn nodded. "I'm here to become your tutor, in every aspect I think you need, because an appropriate mafia boss will excel at everything." Here he presented them a dangerous smirk, which would give them the feeling of despair. He just had to hope they weren't as bad as that Cavallone brat, and even if so, he still could train them to become a proper mafia boss, by beating the foolishness out of them.

"Why must we train? Just search for another candidate." He gave a sharp glance at the brunet. How did he…? No, no, it must be his laziness that made him ask that, otherwise he wouldn't be that quick in receiving information.

"Timoteo, the ninth boss of Vongola-"

"Vongola-?" Natsu interrupted. Reborn glared unhappily at him. He hated being interrupted, and so Natsu shouldn't cut him off again if he had even the smallest brain.

"Vongola is the mafia organization you will lead." He gave a curt explanation, before continuing where he had left off. "As I said, Nono had some heir, but they died, and-"

"Died?" Again, the younger brother repeated. Did he have ear problems?

Reborn shot off some bullet toward the imbecilic child.

"HIIEEEE! W-what was that for?" The tone the boy was producing was hysteric, he should instruct him to change his reaction later. This one was hurting his ears, not that he would admit it. But it means the boy had a good reflex, not many could avoid his shot, even if he didn't really aim it to get him. Well, at least this mean he could shot him as he like…

"Don't interrupt me. Rule one: a mafia boss shouldn't be impatient. Wait until I finish before you ask question."

"Who makes that rule?"

"Me."

"Then I don't have to-". The boy started to retort.

More bullets.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" The boy exclaimed. Speaking of a boy, where did the other twin go?

"You're looking for Tsuna? He just went up. You didn't see him?"

The boy was mocking him. He should aim for his heart next. But how could he know he was searching for his twin? He was sure he wasn't that transparent. Maybe it was that hyper intuition Nono was talking about…

"I'm home!" A voice halted his mind progress. Okay, not really since a hit man always think and a mere voice couldn't shove him off track.

"_Maman_, welcome home." As it so, he should greet the woman. Really, Nana had his respect. Any woman that can handle a man like Iemitsu must be a great woman.

.

'_Maman_?'

Natsu was thinking of the name Reborn had called his mother with. _Maman_? Mama?

"Why are you calling my mother Mama?" He asked the man. There was no better option than asking said man, he didn't know him well enough to guess how his mind works.

"Ara, Na-tan. I asked him to, of course! Now, where is Tsu-chan?"

"He is upstairs." He answered.

"Really?" His mother pouted. "Such a waste! I wanted to surprise him, but apparently he isn't here, so you can come in Ie-kun!"

His blood turned cold in a matter of second. The man who was practically a stranger had just showed up in his house without warning and he thought it was okay? He will show him-

"Hi Father. What are you doing here?"

Tsuna's voice rang through his diluted mind. He got a millisecond warning glance from him, but he was already in control of his mind again. He couldn't let his blood lust get the better of him, not while Nana wanted the man by her side. He looked around and saw that no one noticed the quick message from his brother. Good, he knew his brother didn't want them to lose any advantage over the other Mafia. His retribution will expose many things his brother didn't want to reveal just yet.

He gave a tight smile to the man and said, "Hello Dad, Tsuna is right. The last time you give us a postcard you were in North Pole, I think? You should be needed there, right?"

The man who hadn't noticed he was unwelcome here rubbed his head in a nervous gesture. "Ah, I thought you have already heard about it, I resign from the job to travel around the world, and my beautiful darling wife agrees to come with me!"

"Ah, Ie-kun…" Nana shyly smiled, his cheek tinted red.

"What? It is true!" Iemitsu claimed. Not that it was wrong, but to hear such a sappy line from a man who didn't really care…

Natsu snorted. "Whatever dad, just say what are you doing here. I thought Mother will come to you."

"I thought it would be good to give you mother a pleasant surprise when she meet your caretaker. Have you met him? His name is Reborn."

"When will you go? And we have met him. He was just finishing his introduction when you come."

"Well, it should be tonight. I want to go to Singapore first! It should be really exciting to go with you Nana. Maybe this will become our second honeymoon?" Iemitsu answered, but his last sentence clearly intended to his wife who was blushing like mad and giggling slightly as she answered, "Of course, Ie-kun!

Natsu wanted to vomit. Why would his beautiful, patient, sweet mother get such a bad man for a husband? A man who hide everything from her, lying every time they can contact each other, and can't get the littlest time for his children? And even now he wanted to get away from them, but he got her to his side! God, why is she so blind? He loved his mother dearly, but he really couldn't understand her infatuation with the man she so called 'husband'.

"How long will you go?"He heard his brother said.

"I don't know Tsu-chan, but I'm sure I'll visit often!" His mother replied cheerily. Too cheerily for a woman who was supposed to leave her children to an unknown person, but Natsu knew she was just too happy to be united with her 'soul mate'. That he couldn't fault her. He too, if got separated from Tsuna…

**A/N : **And… end! It has been too long since the last time I read KHR, so I don't remember how the conversation really goes… I just remember a few things, a mention of Timoteo's heirs, their death, and… well, he goes to school with Tsuna? But this one happened after school, so… I just make it up as I go! And I don't know what Nana called Iemitsu with too! But I hope this is good enough or you guys to press the button down there… And you can tell me what Reborn will tell them in the next chapter or so…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X at later chapter. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**A/N : **Mmmm… I didn't think there will be so many protest against seme!Tsuna. I myself like either seme!Tsuna or uke!Tsuna, even though it's leaning toward seme!Tsuna… Well, I had already decided, so please bear it! I had added it in the warning now, so I hope there won't be any mistake in the future!

**Thank you for the reviews! I had got a bit distracted by another story of mine…**

**And this chapter is beta-ed by _Sylvia-san_.**

"…Na-tan, are you listening?"

Natsu blinked, back to the earth at the sound of his mother calling his name. He quickly looked at Nana, who was pouting at the moment.

Deciding to ignore her earlier question, whatever it was, he asked, "Mother, can you tell us why Dad came here? I thought you were going to go to him."_Like the fool in love you are_, he added silently in his mind. But he didn't say it. He knew if Tsuna was Iemitsu, he would go too, albeit with more resistance and tantrums.

"He came here as a surprise! Such a lovely surprise, isn't it? I was so shocked… He wanted to surprise Tsu-chan too, but…" The rest went unsaid.

"Is that so…" Natsu said, barely managing to cover the dryness in his tone. Luckily, Reborn was focusing on Tsuna and didn't pay him any attention. At least he didn't detect his slip. On the other hand, he didn't really need to care about Iemitsu. Up until now, the man was so blinded by his rose-tinted vision for anything that concerned his family. As evidence, he didn't even know one of his sons despised him, while the other just didn't want to be bothered to think about him.

"_Maman_, I'll excuse myself. Don't worry about dinner. I don't want to impose on family time."

Natsu was startled. Reborn letting a prime time to study his new subjects go? That didn't sit well with him at all.

.

Tsuna was a bit astounded. First, their mother will go with their father, leaving him and Natsu alone. Next, Reborn appeared and introduced himself as their caretaker. Then, Iemitsu visited them as a surprise. Right, visited, not came home. The house wasn't Iemitsu's home. It had never been ever since Tsuna and Natsu were old enough to wonder where their father went their entire life. And now, Reborn decided to leave them alone? This was not expected at all. If he knew Reborn as well as he thought, then…

He saw the discreet nod Iemitsu gave to the famous hit man from the corner of his eye as the hit man left the room. It looks like hell hasn't frozen over yet. He could read the nod Iemitsu gave, perfectly. The most possible meaning was Reborn wanted to spy their family's bonding time, and Iemitsu allowed it. It was the behavior he expected from both of them

"My sweet wife, have you finished your packing?" The leader of CEDEF cooed to his wife. He wooed his wife as soon as he met her. Figures.

"Yes, I have. What do you have in mind?" The woman giggled in response, acting like a teenager all over again.

"I want to have a family dinner to celebrate our unity!" Tsuna wanted to puke at those words. Did he not notice that it also means a separation?

"I'll pass." He could practically hear the scowl in Natsu's voice as he voiced his opinion.

It looked like their parents didn't expect either of the twins to refuse, as they were showing their flabbergasted face openly. They couldn't imagine why Natsu would refuse.

"W-why…?" the external adviser of the Vongola Famiglia asked with disbelief.

"I have a lot homework I must complete tonight." That was the simple excuse Natsu gave to the pair before he ascended the stairs toward his room.

"I-if so, then Tsuna…" Iemitsu glanced at Tsuna hopefully. He seemed to realize their older son would refuse too and tried to prevent it by putting on a dejected face. Tsuna inwardly winced a little at the heartbreak the man was going to experience. Just a little. He honestly couldn't care less about them.

"Supervising him. Sorry," he said with his face void of emotion. The now miserable looking pair searched his face for any emotions. Then they believed that his flat expression was an apologetic one. They were full of delusions, the both of them. He believed they were called air-heads. But before he left, he had one last question.

"Reborn takes your room?" he called out to them, ignoring their begging gaze. He was sure they would get it over quickly, maybe in a minute. He hadn't changed his expression at all. Only now, it was a little more genuine than before; his emotionless state, he mean. He didn't really care about anything, but the expression he showed them more or less was his nonchalance at full power. And he didn't give a damn about Reborn. He just asked because he might need the information later.

The nod he got from Iemitsu was an enough answer for him to continue his walk upstairs, leaving his parents without backward glance.

.

When he entered his and Natsu's room, he didn't think he would be met by this scene. Natsu was writing furiously in a notebook. Tsuna thought Natsu would be pounding into his pillow like he always does when Iemitsu was brought up in a conversation.

"Writing a diary?" he inquired thoughtfully. Maybe he needed to write in one, too… Nah, too much effort.

His little brother stopped writing to glance at him, a scowl firmly on his face. "No, I'm doing my homework."

He raised one of his eyebrows, only because he didn't want to raise two of them. If one worked, why use two?

"Really? Pity." he commented lightly. He was back to saying short sentences now because the effect of Natsu's kisses had evaporated.

"What do you mean...?" The blond trailed off after seeing the meaning of the raised eyebrow changing from mock surprise to a slightly… suggestive one. He never stopped wondering how his brother did it.

"I'm still mad at you!" Natsu stated, to distract his mind from the previous topic. Tsuna was certain of it.

"I'll tell you everything," he said in defense.

"You wait until the very last moment," Natsu retorted angrily.

The brunet twin sighed. "I didn't want to worry you. Forgive me?"

.

Natsu hesitated before nodding quickly and gave his older brother a small smile. He knew Tsuna wouldn't deprive him of information. In fact, Tsuna was flooding him with it. He was just a bit mad because Tsuna sometimes held back a little for some reason. And he was expressing his bottled up emotion especially because it involved Iemitsu.

"I'm sorry too," Natsu quickly said. He didn't want to openly admit what he was sorry for, but from the smile his brother gave him, he knew Tsuna knew exactly what he meant.

Seeing their problem was finished, he got back to his homework, but he couldn't help but notice his brother sitting beside him.

And he didn't mean it in a romantic way. He was always aware of his brother's presence. But this time, the problem was his brother just sat beside him, watching him doing his homework.

"Why don't you do your own homework?" he asked, irritated. Nezu always scolded his brother for his homework, or his lack of homework. He was really bored, hearing the scorn and disdain Nezu yelled at the brunet.

"Boring."

Natsu hid a smile. They were back to their regular bantering, and all that was left to do was doing his homework while persuading his older brother to also do his own homework.

.

Reborn stared at the blank wall. He knew the twins had gone into their room, leaving their parents to eat alone. He also knew they would be ready for his tutoring from now on. If not, he would make them ready. But…

He had promised to leave them alone tonight to Iemitsu's wife. And he always kept his word.

He thought spying on them during dinner wasn't included in tutoring or taking care of them, so it would be okay to do it. However, spying on them tonight in their own room... He knew it wouldn't be allowed. What to do…?

He huffed before he opened the door and stepped out to do his work. Putting up traps will do for now, he supposed.

**More on Tsuna's personality in this chapter, I think. He was observant, but he was thoroughly aloof and distant to very many people, and yet toward his little brother Natsu… Well, you can tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest in later chapters. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**Beta'd by Sylvia-san.**

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope you review for this chapter!**

Tsuna and Natsu woke up and prepared for their morning. Well, it was more like Natsu woke up and then prepared himself and his brother for the morning. Tsuna was still dozing off by the time they were supposed to be in their uniform and ready to go downstairs for some food – if they still had time. If not, it wasn't like they weren't used to an empty stomach in the morning…

There was something different this morning, something that seemed a bit out of ordinary when being compared to the other mornings. Normally, Natsu would only try half heartedly to wake his older twin, and then leave their room to accompany Nana downstairs. However, today there was no Nana. Natsu got up from his bed with a heavy heart, remembering his mother had left them for an asshole of a man. There was nothing he could do about that though. Nana had already made her choice. Now he would have to make change in his morning schedule.

His eyes slid to the figure of his brother by the bed on the opposite side of the room. Their room, which was on the second floor, at first wasn't one. They used to have two rooms. That was until Natsu threw a big tantrum one night when he was separated from his brother to sleep. The wall separating them was demolished the next morning when they were at school.

And there had been a few changes over the years. At the present, the previous two doors had been made into a door and a carpet had been added in the middle of the room. Natsu never did understand why Tsuna insisted there will be nothing to be placed at that space except for the carpet.

But Natsu was very sure he, Tsuna, Nana, and Iemitsu hadn't added any extra furniture or _stuff _outside of their room. Especially wires, knives, and what seemed to be…arrows?

They were arranged to be aligned together, so if he tripped there, he would be attacked by a dozen of arrows. And if he tripped...over there, what seemed like twenty of sharp knives would go down for him.

"…Natsu?" The quiet voice of Tsuna entered his hazy mind, and he looked behind to see Tsuna was peering at him concernedly (Never mind that. Anybody else that saw Tsuna wouldn't think of that. He was just very, very good at reading his brother).

"Y-yes?" He didn't notice the stammer in his voice. He was so distracted by the scenery in front of him. Never again will he underestimate the Sun Arcobaleno known as Reborn! He had heard from Tsuna that he was a sadist, but he never could have imagined this. And on his first day as their caretaker!

"What's wrong?" Before he could answer, his brother had gazed past him to see what had made him froze. As usual, Tsuna was bored. But a small, little glint of interest sparked upon seeing the death trap that was laid over them.

Nope, he didn't see that at all. It must be a trick of the light. Tsuna would never be interested in something like this. He was too lazy to try to get pass it all.

"Well, go." And his twin wouldn't encourage him to do it, too. No way. Yes, he was hallucinati-

Wait. He could totally believe it. Tsuna always wanted him to become stronger, wanted him to take as much training as he can.

"You are joking right?" he asked disbelievingly, his mind still refusing to accept that he will die so soon. He was too young to die!

The look he got from his brother confirmed that he wasn't.

With a deep breath, he faced his hell.

**.oOo.**

Tsuna munched on the snack he got in his room. Outside, the sound of arrows whizzing and knives stabbing were very loud, but it served as an entertainment as well.

**.oOo.**

He barely escaped. He got some cuts on his cheek, his arms, his leg and his shoulder and… practically all over his body, but the important thing was, he succeeded in escaping!

He whistled his way to the kitchen, smirking in victory while thinking about his brother. Will he come out alive? He didn't want to doubt his brother. He really didn't, but he was so lazy…

"Ciaossu."

A weird voice interrupted his musing. It must be his imagination. This was a bit weird. How did a baby voice get into his head? But his mind was odd like that and he didn't think much of it. He turned to get a pan, wanting to cook breakfast but-

He tripped flat on his face.

Tripped by a little foot.

Little foot of a baby.

A baby wearing a suit.

A baby version of his caretaker.

"HHIIIEEEE! ARE YOU REBORN'S KID?!"

A bullet grazed past his cheeks, drawing a small line of blood, adding to the already bleeding cuts on his body.

"I'm Reborn, your caretaker and tutor."

**.oOo.**

Tsuna stepped into what appeared as a big scene in the kitchen. He felt like he was interrupting something, and he felt a bit bad about it...

Who he was kidding? He didn't care about it at all. At least Natsu would be stronger. The training will be fruitful, he could feel it already.

"So... breakfast?" He offered a glance at the baby version of Reborn, then nodded curtly to the baby.

"Tsuna! The baby introduced himself as Reborn!" The hysteric voice of his brother told him things have already gone too far. His brother couldn't take anymore of this, or he would break.

Or so he would think if he didn't know the extent of Reborn's power. The injuries his brother had gained from his earlier attempt to get downstairs were half way into healing completely.

Sun flames explained it all.

"So?" Tsuna shrugged, his voice uncaring.

The sight of Natsu's desperate gaze made his resolve wavered a bit, but this wasn't his training. He knew Reborn didn't get the title as the world's greatest hit man for nothing. At the very least, he would know when to stop.

And if he didn't, then Tsuna will step in. He would be sure of it.

So for now, he will stay put.

**.oOo.**

It was official. His life was a living hell.

Natsu walked to the school, his eyes blank.

For some reason, Tsuna wouldn't help him to escape their caretaker, thus ending with them not having breakfast.

Tsuna wouldn't help him.

Tsuna wouldn't help his brother.

Tsuna wouldn't help Natsu.

Tsuna, who claimed he will protect Natsu, wouldn't help Natsu.

He stopped mid-step, eyes watering.

Was there something wrong here? Why wouldn't Tsuna help him? Did he do something wrong? Did Tsuna just lie? What will he do from now on? Did it mean their relationship was over?

He glanced back at his brother. Tsuna walked behind him, eyes downcast to escape the attention of people. Did he make another mistake? He had made a mistake before and Tsuna was a bit mad, but he was never this cold toward him. Never…too uncaring. Sure he did it to other people, including their mother, but never him. Never Natsu.

His eyes began to narrow in a show of insecurity. Reborn hadn't precisely explained why he came here, but he and Tsuna already knew about it. Somehow, Tsuna got the information about Iemitsu's _job _and showed him. After that, Tsuna started teaching him everything else about the Mafia, including a basic self-defense. It was not much, but he didn't want to hurt people more than necessary and Tsuna gave up training Natsu after he refused.

Did Tsuna think that now Reborn had showed up, he can just leave Natsu in Namimori and all the responsibilities with it? What about their relationship?

"Natsu. Is there something wrong?"

Natsu blinked. Tears had descended down his face without him realizing it. His brother was looking at him, his face very close to his. Even though Tsuna's face was still flat, now he could really read the concern swimming beneath the eyes. He knew his brother was risking a lot by this. Tsuna always made sure to not show many emotions, especially outside home, and concern wasn't included in the list.

He smiled a little, wiping his tears with his hand.

"Nothing, Tsuna. Only thinking."

**And now about Natsu's feelings. So insecure… I'm trying to make a longer chapter, that's why it takes so long. But as you see, I failed. I just hope it's not bad…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest in later chapters. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**Beta'd by Sylvia-san.**

**This chapter should have been updated 2 days ago! There's some problem with my e-mail, so…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tsuna and Natsu stepped into the school grounds together. Immediately, a certain skylark approached them.

"You're late, herbivore," the prefect growled out.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted the raven, forcing extra cheerfulness into his voice. He knew it wasn't very likely for the prefect to like him, so he will annoy him as much as he can until the prefect caught on to his game; appearing as cheerful as possible to annoy Hibari.

Hibari couldn't punish him because it wasn't stated in the rules that he couldn't greet other students. Wasn't it great? If Hibari warmed up to him, even just a bit, maybe the prefect would be more…tolerant with his actions. It was killing two birds with one stone!

**.oOo.**

Hibari wanted to bite the brunet to death. Didn't he know how to be quiet in the morning? And when will he give up on greeting him?

The raven's eyes shifted from Tsuna to Natsu. Unlike Tsuna, somehow Natsu had crawled his way into the prefect's heart, even if it's only into the shallowest part. Seeing him in the morning like this made him suddenly notice the heavy aura of the normally lively boy.

He wanted to say something, but it would seem odd of him to do so. Maybe…just this once?

"Go to class, herbivore. I'll bite you to death if you do not do so."

He didn't see the stunned and grateful look the blond sent him at his words. He had passed them and looked around, searching for other late student to bite to death.

**.oOo.**

Reborn frowned at the twins from his position on the trees. The younger, Natsu, was more or less the same as the report he had got from Iemitsu. At least, from what he could read from the biased report the CEDEF's head gave him; athletic, sarcastic, and popular.

The brunet twin on the other hand, while he was quiet, antisocial, lazy, and stupid, – at least from what the marks on his test indicated – he was quite different from the report. If he hadn't looked at the subject himself, he wouldn't know that there's something more to the teen.

This morning, he had got downstairs without so much as a scratch on him while his brother – the more athletic one, according to the report – had it all over his body. And all the little tests he prepared for the both of them; only Natsu completed it. It wasn't to say Tsuna didn't finish it, he didn't even participate! He evaded all of his traps and attacked with ease as if he didn't know what he had done. However, Reborn knew nobody could escape his trap without any effort behind it. It's impossible for it to be such a coincidence when Tsuna looked down to tie his shoelaces when an arrow was whizzing past the place his head was, tripping as another arrow went past, and looked away when an explosion took place on the table where he should took a bite of his food. All the attempts were very frustrating! If it went on like this, it would look like he only trained the younger twin instead of both of them.

Unacceptable.

Reborn lowered his fedora. He would have to search for another way to train the brunet.

**.oOo.**

The twins put their shoes in the locker. They would have gone on their way, if somebody hadn't stopped Natsu from going by calling him for some club subject. So Tsuna left Natsu after Natsu gave him the sign, knowing more than likely it will take some time until everything was drawn to a close. It didn't really bother him. Natsu was allowed to have time alone. He just preferred to have Tsuna with him because he didn't want Tsuna to be all alone.

Tsuna was very quiet in the school, particularly when he didn't have anybody with him that he deemed a friend, which means almost all the time since his friends were only Gokudera and Yamamoto, and Natsu was his brother.

Natsu remembered the time when Yamamoto became Tsuna's friend. His smile became even more blinding if it was possible when Tsuna was in the area. It happened after some match when Yamamoto wasn't on his best. The baseball team had lost their match. The other members had blamed Yamamoto, even if it wasn't verbally. All of them acted cold to him, some even ignored him in school. The whole school knew of the incident. It was obvious how they blamed Yamamoto. It was because of that that Natsu knew about it. They talked behind Yamamoto's back, and it wasn't clear when they would stop until Tsuna stepped in.

_Flashback:_

"_He is weak…"_

"_Because of him…!"_

"_If only he was stronger…"_

"_Do you think he did it on purpose…?"_

"_Acted as if nothing was wrong…"_

"_No regrets at all…"_

_Yamamoto's smile tightened at the whispers behind his back, but no one noticed it. Nobody really noticed anything about him, he realized. They were only friends with him because he was great at baseball. One mistake and they were gone._

_Of course he regretted it! He should have told them he wasn't feeling well, and that somebody should replace him in the game. But he thought everybody else would notice it and show him some care by telling him to stop. No, they all played as if nothing was wrong and blamed him when it was obvious something was wrong._

_Maybe it was really his fault. Maybe he could have pushed himself harder. Maybe if he had pushed harder, the team would have won. Was it his fault he didn't feel well? Maybe it was his fault that he didn't feel well; that they lost. It was his fault he didn't feel well. It was his fault they lost. It was his fau-_

"_Stop blaming yourself," said an unfamiliar voice._

_Yamamoto looked up. In front of him was Dame-Tsuna, somebody his friends...no, his ex-friends had said was useless and very quiet. Nobody liked him except for his brother. He never talked in class. His score was bad. He didn't do any sports. A waste of space, all of them had said._

"_What?" Yamamoto asked, not processing the boy's words. He looked around. Everybody had already left the classroom and went home._

_A hand snapped in front of his face. He looked back at the boy._

"_What?" This time, Yamamoto involuntarily frowned. He really didn't want to be disrupted from his thinking right now. _

_He quickly realized his mistake though, and he smoothed down his face, going as far as smiling at the boy, confident the boy would just brush off his slip. Everybody else did, why would this boy be any different?_

_What shocked him was the twitch of the boy's lips. He looked like he was holding back a laugh. But seeing his shocked look seemed to be the boy's cue. The boy he knew as Dame-Tsuna let out a small chuckle though, not a full-blown laugh as he expected._

_He wasn't sure what he should do. He never had somebody laugh at him, especially not the loner of the class._

"_At least you can place something different than smiles on your face. It's boring you know, talking with somebody who only smiles, nods, and laughs."_

_Should he feel offended?_

"_Ah, but it was nothing. I just want to say you should stop blaming yourself."_

_This, he could handle. "Ahaha, I'm not sure what you mean-"_

"**_Stop_**_."_

_He stopped._

"_I don't want to hear lies. You know I never speak in class, but don't lie to me."_

_Yamamoto sighed. "What do you want?" said Yamamoto resignedly._

"_I want many things, but right now, it's not me who needs or wants something here. It's you who need to stop pretending."_

_He tried to deny it. "I-"_

"_I said no lies, Yamamoto." The boy's voice was firm. Something told Yamamoto it was not up for discussion._

_So he grew angry. "What do you want?" He tried to hold in the growl. He didn't want to scare the boy off._

"_This again? I said, I want many things, but-"_

_He went in for the punch. He saw red, furious of the boy. For what, he didn't know. He just wanted to pound into the boy's face. He wanted to see the boy's blood, to make him stop talking, to release all the frustration he felt the past few weeks._

_At the end of it, he was exhausted._

_He had gone feral at the boy. He didn't remember what he had done to him. He thought the boy had run off._

_When a voice interrupted his rest, Yamamoto was shocked._

"_Finished?"_

_He opened his eyes, and a small smile on Dame-Tsuna's face greeted him. He didn't look any worse than before. He just sweated a bit, but there was no scratch on him. He wasn't sure what the other boy meant with his question, so he asked his own._

"_What's your name?"_

_Dame-Tsuna flopped down on his side. He heard a small chuckle, and the boy asked, "You have been my classmate since we were 5, but you don't know my name? I'm offended."_

_Yamamoto blushed a little. Was he really his classmate that long?_

"_I….I just know you as Dame-Tsuna," whispered Yamamoto, afraid he would offend the boy. The name wasn't exactly…flattering._

_The brunet didn't comment on that. He just said his name. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_End of Flashback_

Nobody knew what had happened, but they knew the classroom was destroyed the day they came back. Some chairs were broken with splinters across the floor. The wall was a bit fractured while the desks were lying on the floor. It looked as if someone had rampaged across the room. Hibari Kyoya was furious.

And they never knew the answer to the mystery of how Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi became friends.

**.oOo.**

**So… how is it? I really hope for some feedback, I want to know what I should add in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning : **This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest in later chapters. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.

**The shortest chapter for the story yet. What do you think should happen for the next chapter? Tsuna gets beat up, or fights them?**

**Beta'd by Sylvia-san. Many thanks for her hard works!**

Tsuna was just walking calmly to his class when some guys approached him. It was a typical thing. He was frail looking guy who was walking alone without anybody else in the area. Who did you think will approach him? That's right, bullies. And they came in the most common number, 3 people.

"If it isn't Dame-Tsuna." One of them sneered at the brown-haired boy, sounding like he was the leader of the goons. As you should know by now, Tsuna wasn't Dame (stupid) by any means. It was just what everybody thought of him since he never got any questions right, was not popular, and he never talked to anybody. Well, that's as far as the students knew.

"Why don't you buy some juice for me?" It sounded like a question, but everybody that heard it knew it wasn't. It was an _order_.

Tsuna sighed inwardly while maintaining his bored mask outside. '_They must be really bored. That, or they lost their weaker target.' _The bullies never really demanded anything from him before. From what he knew, there were some more weaker boys or nerds in the school and he was the brother of Natsu, the ace of the basketball club. They probably didn't want to risk the wrath of his brother, especially seeing Natsu was very popular with the student body. Pick at him? Yes. Bump to him in seemingly accidental occasions? Yes (And he would never realize it if not for the frequent times and the power behind the force) Kick or punch him? Once or twice. Tell him to do something? Never. Tsuna simply assumed they were afraid he would go and tattle tell to Natsu and held themselves back. But it looked like they had grown a backbone or lost a brain. Then again, maybe they were just testing waters before, and because Natsu looked like he didn't know of his older twin's predicament or maybe simply didn't care, they grew more bold.

'_What to do…?' _Tsuna mused to himself, seemingly unconcerned of the bullies because of his aloof eyes. He truly had trained himself hard, controlling his face to hold a bored mask even when he wasn't paying attention.

The mean looking bullies – whoops, his mistake. He meant the more mean looking bully; everyone of them had mean looking face – didn't look like he had great patience. It wasn't much of a surprise to Tsuna when he exploded first, or to be more delicate, talked first when Tsuna didn't look like he would answer or say anything soon.

"We meant now, Dame-Tsuna. Oh, and make sure you buy our favorite drinks," growled the bully, and it may sound more intimidating if Tsuna wasn't the one standing in front of him. As it was, Tsuna was still standing there with a bored face.

And because he didn't feel like talking, especially to some goons who couldn't appreciate his voice or even his words, Tsuna just shook his head once, taking great care (because he was a very lazy person) to make sure they saw it. He didn't want them to think he was ignoring them or dismiss his action as something insignificant.

Of course, nothing would go all that well. The biggest bully grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk past them. Since he didn't feel like making a scene, and Reborn was outside watching their interaction and most importantly, he didn't want to waste his energy in trying to escape their hold, he let him grab his shoulder. Tsuna smiled a bit inwardly even as he winced (also internally) as he felt the meaty hand tried to crunch his shoulder. This would be a good chance to know his pain tolerance. Still, his face only showed a thirtieth of what pain he was feeling. In other words, nothing at all.

"Oi, Sawada, we aren't finished talking to you. What about our drinks?"

'_Do they really think that I was that stupid?' _Tsuna wondered exasperatedly. _'It's so obvious what they intend to do if I didn't know their favorite drinks.' _True, it was clear that the bullies just wanted to beat Tsuna up, and by ordering him to buy their drinks, they would get some free drinks, and get to beat him because he purchased the wrong drinks. In fact, Tsuna was quite sure if he did what they wanted and bought the right drink, they would still claim he was at fault and beat him up.

Still, he didn't want to make the effort to actually talk to them, so he went on, shrugging the giant's hand off his shoulder.

This apparently was the cue for them, as they all went red faced and one of them who he suspected as the leader roared, "GET HIM!"

**.oOo.**

Natsu sighed to himself as he finally got away from the boy who dragged him to the meeting. He loved basketball, he really did. But why was he the one they put all their hope to? And why was he managing the club meeting while he wasn't even the captain?

He walked with more speed than when Tsuna was with him. He didn't want to leave his twin alone for more than a while. The brunet either didn't realize or simply didn't care that his bored and nonchalant act was aggravating many people. Natsu assumed it was the latter though. He meant it when he said he would catch up to Tsuna. He didn't say anything unimportant to the vice-captain of the basketball club and quickly rushed the whole conversation.

And he was walking fast to the corridor Tsuna would have gone to, noting that it was completely deserted. It wasn't that weird though. Not many student dared to pass this corridor, as there were some bad rumors about the corridor, ranging from gang, delinquent, assassin, and even ghost!

The blond walked for less than half minute when he heard a shout.

**.oOo.**

**Ah, basically this chapter and the next should be about their life in school... Is it good?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning :This is 2772, Tsuna X Natsu, or Tsuna X OC. Incest in later chapters. Yaoi. Irregular update. If this isn't what you want to read, turn back NOW! Do you understand? This story features seme!Tsuna.**

**The chapter is getting shorter and shorter! But honestly, I tried to make it longer! This makes me wonder if all my inspiration had gone to 'Hibari Kyoya, a Little Brother'...**

**P.S. : I had checked this chapter and truthfully, not all of this is bold. Only the AN is. But when I published it, all of it became bold. So I replaced the chapter. Hope this one is right!**

**Beta'd by Sylvia-san.**

When Natsu came to the scene, he gritted his teeth, taking in all the boys before him into his mind.

"What are you doing?" The three boys looked up from their previous task, which was beating up a weaker boy than them.

'_Well, not exactly weaker…_' Natsu thought to himself, but the other boys didn't know that.

The face of his older twin wasn't even scratched. Tsuna was just like that. He would let the other boys hit him, but only on his body where his clothes always covered the bruises and never where people can see it. The bullies never realize that though. They thought that if Tsuna tripped to the floor and thus force them to release the tight grip they had on his wrist unless they wished to face the floor with him, then he was clumsy. When he looked like he lost his balance and fell behind in time to avoid colliding his face with a backhanded slap, he was weak.

But he knew the truth; Tsuna was neither weak or clumsy. The only reason the bullies succeeded in hitting him was because Tsuna let them. But still, it never failed to anger him when he saw them holding Tsuna's body, marking him.

Only he was allowed to make a mark on him, dammit!

The only thing that held him back from pummeling all of them was his reputation. Well, that, and his brother's glare on him. Tsuna seemed to know exactly what was running in his mind, and was scolding him for almost losing control with his glare.

'_Control… Control yourself…_' thought Natsu to himself. He would still have his revenge though. He just knew that there would be another mark on his lover and he wouldn't forgive them for that.

**.oOo.**

Tsuna straightened himself after the boys ran with their tails between their legs. He smiled to his twin.

"Good. You're learning to control yourself better."

The flush Natsu had on his skin was really fitting, and Tsuna was pleased by Natsu's performance. He knew just what Natsu felt about his role at school, but there was nothing else he could do if he wanted to escape attention on him.

"Tsuna, couldn't you at least fight back? I don't like this… All I want is to pummel them until they are nothing but a mess, but you don't allow it and all I can do is scare them and give them some beating… It isn't enough!" The whine made Tsuna want to smile, despite the few aches on his back after being handled on the walls and floor.

So he did just that. He smiled to his younger twin. "I have already explained this to you, Natsu. And if you can't tolerate them, at least think of this as a pain tolerance session for me."

And then his face suddenly closed off again, the bored mask firmly in place. "And I'm really tired right now. Can we go to class now?"

Natsu nodded in agreement. He realized what the sudden change in his twin's mood meant. Someone was watching them again. It was a miracle that Tsuna allowed the absence of his uncaring self that long. And Natsu felt the rush of pleasure again at knowing that Tsuna didn't really care about others, only for him.

Only he had witnessed the really caring side of his brother, and he was quite content on it staying that way.

**.oOo.**

**Tell me what you want to see in review! I really am losing my imagination regarding this fic… I truly hope I will be able to finish this!**


End file.
